It's Your Fault
by Jennifer Jareau JJ
Summary: She just got home after being mugged and then she comes home to her boyfriend asking to borrow some money and she tells him."I;m sorry honey but I don't have any money." Then She Finds out something about Will and JJ is then put in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She just got home after being robbed and then she comes home to her boyfriend asking to borrow some money and she tells him.

"I;m sorry honey but I don't have any money."

"Why did you spend it all?"

"No I was robbed."

"That's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"Because you should have fought like hell so that we would still have that money."

"Look Will if you wouldn't have sent me to walk to the liqueur store all by my self then we would still have the money. Since you wouldn't let me take the car I had to walk threw the bad part of town."

"Whatever. I'm going out." Will then Stormed out the front door and the sound of the front door sent a shiver down the blonde's body.

The Next day at the BAU office JJ was asleep on her couch in her office when Emily walked in.

"Hi JJ."

"Hi Emily."

"God JJ were you here all night?"

"Yeah I wanted to catch up on my paper work." The blonde knew that lying was not going to help but she couldn't tell Emily what happened last night.

"Would you like to go to the bar with me and the team after work?"

"Sure Emily."

"I'll see you later JJ."

Okay." Emily then left JJ's office. JJ then headed to Hotch's office.

"Sir.?"

"What Can I help you with JJ?"

"I was wanting to know if it was okay if I went home for lunch? I will leave my phone on in case you need me."

"Yeah that's fine."

twenty minute later JJ was at home and when she got in side she heard a loud.

"What the HELL are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"I decided to come home and eat lunch."

"Why you always order something to eat at the office?"

"I don't have any money to buy anything."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I'm not going to get into this again."

"I'm assuming your not getting paid right now since your not at the office or on a case?"

"Yes. I'm just going to eat and then head back to the office."

"No your not. You are going back to the office NOW."

"No I am going to eat first."

"No your not you are going to the office because we need money since you caused us to loes our money."

"What ever." JJ ran into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door and then she felt some pain in her right arm.

Please tell me what you think so Far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When JJ tried to get some food out of the refrigerator she she started to feel some pain in her arm and that's when she noticed Will had a tight grip on her arm.

"Will let go!" 

"No your going to the office" That's wen Will pulled JJ's arm and then she heard a loud popping sound.

"Alright I'll go just let go of me." Twenty minutes later JJ was back at the BAU office.

"Hi JJ." JJ just kept walking past Garcia and walked to her office and ten locked it when she got inside. While she was in her office she started to think about the mugging.

FLASHBACK

"JJ can you go to the liqueur store and get me some beer?"

"Okay. Hey Will where are the car keys?"

"I don't know. You can just walk to the store. I mean it's not going to kill you."

"Okay you don't have to get angry." JJ grabbed her purse and then walked out the door. After JJ purchased the Beer for Will she left the store and started to walk home. After a while she found her self in the bad part of town. She was just about to cross the street when a car pulled up next to her. 

"Hey sexy give me your purse."

"No." JJ just kept walking.

"I said give me your purse." A guy then got out of the car and then walked up behind her and grabbed her purse. JJ tried to fight but he pulled a knife and cut her side.

"Thanks for you money and here is the rest of your stuff back and if you tell anyone about what happened I will come to you house and cut that pretty little throat of yours."

"You don't even know where I live."

"Yes I do I looked at your drivers license." The guy then got back into the car and they drove off and JJ walked home shaking.

PRESENT

JJ was in some pain. Her side and arm were hurting. She started crying and then she heard a knock on the door. JJ got up and opened the door and saw Emily standing there.

"JJ are you still going to the bar with me and the team."

"Yeah."

"Did you want to ride with me."

"Sure."

"Are you ready to go?" 

"I thought we were going at 11."

"JJ it is 11."

"I didn't think I was in here that long." Fifteen minutes later the team was at the bar. Morgan and Garcia were dancing. Hotch, Rossi and Reid were playing cards. Emily and JJ were at the the counter talking and Drinking.

Emily could tell that something was bothering JJ.

"JJ is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm gonna head home."

"Okay see you later."

JJ came home to an angry Will.

"Where have you been?"

"Out!."

"Will then grabbed JJ and she couldn't believe what he did next.

Thank you for the reviews and feel free to leave more if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Get off of me Will."

"Come on JJ you know you want it."

"I said get off me."

"No. Since you wont give me money or Beer your going to give me this."

"No."

"BITCH why did you fucking bite me?"

"Get off."

"No." Will then punched JJ in the face with all the force that he could. An hour later Will finally got off of JJ.

"I'm going out." He said. Ten minuets after he left JJ decided to go to her office at the BAU and spend the night there.

The next morning when JJ got up she went to the woman's restroom to change her close and to change the bandage she had on her side. She also put a lot of make up to cover up the big bruise she had on her face. Once she was changed she head to her office to go over case files. Twenty minutes later the whole team was at the office.

JJ Came out of her office and said "We have a case." So the team walked into the conference room to tell everyone about the case .

"For the past two weeks several women have been found murdered and the police have found a picture at each scene."

"What are the pictures of?"

"They're not exactly sure because they are left in small pieces that they are trying to put together."

" Do they have any leads?"

"No."

"Is there any connections that have been found?"

" All of the women are blonde and around the age of 28."

"Where is the case?"

"It's here in Virginia."

"JJ your bleeding!"

**I hope yo are liking this story so **

**far and please feel free to leave REVIEWS **

**to tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What Emily?"

"Your side is bleeding."

"Are you okay JJ?"

"Yeah Hotch I'm fine and it's just a scratch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah and Hotch would it be okay if I went home to change my shirt?"

"Yeah. Just hurry back."

"Thanks." Twenty minutes later JJ pulled into her drive way. When she got inside once again she was welcomed home by an angry Will.

"Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"I just came to change my shirt."

"Do you have any money yet?"

"No will." JJ started to walk up the stairs when Will grabbed her ankle which caused her to fall

"Go back to work now."

"Okay. Just please let me grab a shirt first."

"Okay but hurry up." Thirty minutes later JJ was in her office and then some knocked on the door "Come in she yelled!"

"Hi Emily."

"I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine."

"JJ why do you have ice on your ankle?"

"I think I sprained it while getting out of my car."

"Can I take a look."

"Why?"

"Just to make sure that it's not to bad."

"Okay fine."

"JJ did yo say you think you sprained it while you were getting out of your car?"

"Yes."

"Then why is there a hand print on your ankle?"

Please tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why is there a hand print on your ankle?"

"It must be from when I grabbed it after I got out of the car."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." A second later Hotch came into JJ's office.

"Hello Girls.?"

"High." They both said at the same time.

"The team is meeting in the conference room in three minutes."

"Okay." Hotch then turned and let JJ's office.

"Well JJ we better go."

"Okay." Emily then stood up and so did JJ. Emily could see the pain in JJ's face.

"JJ would you like some help?"

"Sure." Emily helped JJ to the conference room.

"What happened to to JJ?"

"I just hurt my ankle a little but I will be fine once I walk it off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Garcia." Hotch then started to explain that a body was found three miles outside of Virginia.

"JJ and Emily I want you to go there for a couple of days and check it out to see if that case is connected to ours."

"Okay."

**IN JJ"S OFFICE**

"Are you going to want a ride to the air port JJ?"

"No thanks Emily."

"I'm gonna head home and get some things."

"Okay Emily." JJ decided that since Will is suppose to be at a job interview that she should go home and get some things together.

While JJ was getting her stuff she heard the front door and knew that Will was home.

"Hi will."

"What are you doing here JJ?"

"I had to get some things together because I have to go out of town for a case. How was your job interview?"

"That is none of your business." Will then punched JJ 's face and this time it made her bleed. She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. She was hoping that she would beat Emily to the air port that way so she could clean up before Emily could see her. When she got to the air port Emily was already there and even worse she saw JJ.

"JJ sweetie what happened?"

**Tell me what you think **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"JJ sweetie what happened?"

"It's nothing really. I just walked into a door."

"Oh really because it looks like someone hit you."

"I just walked into a wall. Just shut up about it." JJ then got on the jet and the first thing she did was wash the blood and she saw that she had a pretty bad cut and since she didn't want Emily to see just how bad it looked she decided to jut put on a bandage.

JJ spent the whole ride on the jet just laying on the couch and Emily spent the whole time watching JJ.

"JJ were going to be landing inn about five minutes."

"Okay Em and I's sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"It's Okay and did you just call me Em?"

"Yeah I'm sorry."

"It;s okay JJ it's actually kind of nice." When they finally landed it was midnight.

"JJ do you just wanna go to the hotel since it's so late?"

"Yeah." When they got the the hotel Emily told the guy at the counter

"We need two rooms please."

"I'm sorry but we only have one room with a single bed."

"It's okay. We will take it?"

"Are You sure JJ?"

"Yeah." Once the y got into the hotel room Emily sat down on one side of the bed and JJ sat on the other.

"This is a nice room." JJ said trying to male some small talk.

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going ?"

"I'm gonna go across the street to get some ice for my face."

When JJ came back Emily was a sleep. She laid down on the empty side of the bed a went to sleep.

A few hours later Emily was woken up by JJ screaming.

"No stop. Someone please help me!"

"JJ wake up it's just a dream." Emily could tell that what ever JJ was dreaming about really had her scared. JJ even started sweating.

"JJ pleas wake up." JJ finally woke up.

"JJ are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"It's okay JJ." Emily then looked down at the bed.

"JJ where did this blood come from?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oh My God JJ I think the blood is coming from your side." JJ then ran into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. Emily could hear JJ crying.

"JJ are you okay."

"Yeah. Just go back to sleep." Emily deiced that she better do what JJ said so

that she wouldn't up set her friend.

Emily was the first up up the next morning and she noticed that JJ was still in the bathroom.

"JJ come out and get some food." Emily was surprised when JJ actually opened the door.

"Hi Emily."

"Hello. Hows your side?"

"It's okay."

"You better hurry up and eat so we can get to work." A few hours later the girls were back at the BAU office.

"That was fast."

"Well Hotch that's because the cases aren't related." While JJ was tell Hotch this Morgan notice the bandage on JJ's face.

"JJ what happened to your face?"

"I walked into a wall yesterday." JJ noticed the way Morgan and Emily were looking at each other.

"Honestly guys it was an accident." That's when JJ heard someone scream her name.

"JJ!"

"Will what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk in your office?"

"Sure." They walked into JJ's office and once JJ shut the door will started yelling at her.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I've been busy and I just didn't want to talk to you." Will then closed the blinds on the windows , so that the team couldn't see what was going on.

"Look Bitch you are my girlfriend. So start acting like it."

" I will when you start acting like a boyfriend." That made will very angry.

"Look I gave up everything for you and you don't even seem to appreciate that." That's when will punched JJ in the ribs.

"I'll see you at home later JJ." Will then stormed out of JJ's office. When the team looked up they saw a crying JJ and she was holding her side where here ribs are.

The team knew that something happened.

"Hotch would it be okay if I took a lunch break?"

"Sure JJ." JJ then went out to the parking garage and something bad happened while she was there.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Will I thought you left."

"I was leaving when I walked passed your car I noticed that it had a huge dent and I wanted to know how your going to get that fixed?"

"I will take care of it."

"God do you have to be such a bitch?"

"Will what the fuck is with you lately?"

"That is my business and not yours." Will snapped and started beating the crap out of JJ and that's when he found the hundred dollars that JJ had in her pocket.

"You bitch you've been hiding money from me haven't you?"

"No I haven't Will." Will then took the money and put it in his pocket.

"If you ever hide money from me again your dead." Will then got up and got into is car and while he was driving he ran over JJ's leg.

A few minutes later JJ managed to crawl to her office with out anyone seeing her. Once JJ was in her office she laid down on her couch and ended up falling a sleep from the pain. Two hours later Emily came into JJ's office.

"Hey JJ. The team is meeting in the conference room right now. JJ stood up and tried to walk but she just fell down because of the pain.

"JJ what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Can you do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Can you tell Hotch that I went to check on a lead?"

"Why?"

"I think I might know something."

"What?"

"We said the UNSUB has a girlfriend or a wife and he has no job. He recently started to get violent."

"Yeah."

"I think I have an Idea but I want to go check it out before I say any thing."

"Okay."

An hour later Emily phone rang.

"Prentiss."

"It's Will."

"What JJ?"

"It's Will." Then Emily heard JJ scream.

"JJ!"

** LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"JJ!" Emily screamed again.

"Emily what's wrong?" Hotch had heard Emily scream.

"Hotch it's JJ."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. She called me and all she said was it's Will and then she just screamed."

Garcia walked in on the conversation.

"What!" She screamed

"Garcia I need you to try to get a trace on her cell."

"Okay Hotch."

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Hotch she's at her house." The team headed to JJ's house and when they got there JJ was no where to be found."

"Emily you go to the bar that Will likes to hang out at and see if he's there."

"Okay Hotch." On the way to the bar Emily saw something that looked like a body on the side of the road. So she pulled over and got out of the car and when she got close to the body she saw the blond hair and thought to her self "If this is JJ please let her be okay." She rolled the body over and noticed that it was JJ and she was alive so she called the paramedics.

After JJ woke up Emily came into her hospital room while they were waiting for JJ's results.

"Hi JJ."

"Hello Emily."

"Are you okay."

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"I can't tell you Emily."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Because you said you thought you knew who the UNSUB is and that you were going to check out a lead and then you wind up on the side of the road."

"Okay I'll tell you."

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I think the UNSUB Is Will."

"What wakes you think that?"

"He has a girlfriend. He has no job and he just recently started to get really violent."

"Oh My God JJ, our profile also said that his wife our girlfriend takes a lot of beatings. Is that how you got all of your bruises and cuts."

"Yeah but there was one that I didn't get form him."

"What?" JJ then explained to Emily about the mugging and how the guy cut her but she did not tell her that he threatened her."

"We have to tell the team."

"Okay. I'm just gonna run home and get some clothes."

"What about Will?"

"He won't be home."

"Okay."

IN THE PARKING GARAGE

JJ was walking to her car when she looked up and saw headlights heading straight at her but before she could move she felt a big bolt of pain threw her body.

Feel Free to leave reviews


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After JJ feel to the ground she saw the car that hit her speed off. She couldn't move because she was in so much pain. She was on the ground until Emily found her twenty minuets later.

Emily was walking to her car and she noticed that JJ's car was still in her spot. When she turned around to walk to her car she saw JJ lying on the ground covered in blood.

"Oh My God JJ." She ran up to her and bent down next to her. Emily pulled out her phone and called 911. Ten minuets later the paramedics showed up and then Emily's phone rang.

"Emily why did you just call 911."

"Garcia how did you know?"

"Hotch told me to monitor all 911 calls that are being made within five miles."

"I called them because while I was walking in the parking garage I found JJ covored in blood on the ground."

"Oh My God JJ. I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Can you let Hotch know about JJ?"

"Yeah."

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

"The whole team was in the waiting room when the doctor came out and told them that she is going to be fine and that they can go see her.

"Hey JJ."

"Hey Reid."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. Thanks for asking Hotch." Rossi and Morgan just could not manage to say anything.

"Emily can I talk to you in private for a minuet?"

"Yeah." The rest of the team headed out side.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it JJ?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What is it JJ."

"Emily I think I have feelings for you. Now your probably thinking that I'm weird."

"No JJ I don't. JJ I really like you."

"Really."

"Yeah I've wanted to ask you out for a long time now."

"Emily there's one more thing."

"What is it."

"The team still hasn't found out what caused Will to start killing right?"

"Right."

"I think I know."

"What is it?"

"Right around the first killing I told Will that as soon as he found a job that I was going to leave him and when he asked me why I said because I'm in love in someone else and he found out that it was you."

"ME?"

"Yeah I'm in love with you."

Then the girls heard someone yell "He's got a gun!"

The Next thing they knew Will was in the room.

"So JJ you finally told Emily your in love with her?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations Emily." Will then pointed his gun at Emily and was just about to fire when Emily heard a gunshot.

Then Emily saw Will fall to the ground. Emily looked around the room to find out who shot Will and that's when she saw JJ still holding up her gun. Morgan came running into the room followed by the rest of the team.

"Is everyone okay we heard a gunshot?"

"Yeah we're fine." Emily turned to look at JJ who was still holding the gun. "JJ sweetie give me the gun."

"I had to shot him or he would have shot you."

"I know JJ. It's Okay just give me the Gun." JJ handed her the gun and then Emily kissed JJ on the lips.

"Look at Prentiss go."

"Morgan shut up!" She had forgotten that the rest of the team was in the room.

THREE MONTHS LATER.

"Good Morning JJ."

"Morning Emily."

"Do you want a ride to work?"

"Sure honey."

AT THE BAU OFFICE

JJ was in her office and she had no idea what Emily was doing.

"Hey Hotch and Reid can you meet me in the conference room in five mineutes."

"What for?"

"It's a surprise." Then she went to find Rossi and Morgan.

"Guys I need you in the conference room in Five."

"Okay Emily."

Then she went to Garcia's office.

"Hey Garcia."

"What's up Emily?"

"I need you to go to the conference room because I have a surprise for JJ and I need you ther."

"Okay."

Emily then headed to JJ's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come In!"

"Hey JJ."

"Hey sweetie."

"There's a meeting in the conference room."

"Oh okay."

"Do you want me to walk with you?"

"Sure." They walked together to the conference room. Before Emily said anything she made sure everyone was there then she said.

"He JJ." JJ turned to face Emily.

"Yeah."

Emily pulled out a big ring and got down on one knee and asked "Will you merry me?"

PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS VIDEO ON YOUTUBE

AND FEEL FREE TO LEAVE COMMENTS ON youtube

/watch?v=0M2HklN53vc&feature=feedbul


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"JJ Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

"I can't Wait to spend the rest of my life with you JJ." Emily then put the ring on JJ's finger and then pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Emily."

"Aw I think this calls for a celebration." Morgan said.

"How about we go to the bar on me." Suggested Emily.

"I'm in!" called Morgan.

"Me to!" Screamed Garcia.

"Me three." Reid said.

Hotch said. "Oh what the heck I'll go."

"How about you Rossi?"

"Sure Garcia."

"JJ you wanna go?"

"I'll go wherever you go."

AT THE BAR.

Morgan decided to dance with Garcia. Hotch, Rossi, and Reid were talking and Emily and JJ were flirting with each other. When Emily and JJ turned around these two men were standing next them.

"Hey either of you wanna dance?"

"Sorry but I'm here with someone." They both said at the same time.

"Oh come on we are better looking then any male in this place?"

"Waite are you two together?"

"Yes we are."

"Sweet how about a four-way."

"Sorry."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please." The black haired guy then went to grab Emily's arm when JJ interfered.

"Don't touch my fiance."

"Wait you two are getting married?"

"Yes."

"Man that's even hotter."

"Go away.''

"Come one you two know you want us."

"Come on let's go Emily." The girls got up and they told the rest of the team that they were going home and The team told them "Okay we'll see you Monday." The team all had the next four days off.

"When the girls got out side they walked up to Emily's car and started talking about those stupid guys when JJ collapsed. Emily ran to the side of the car where JJ was and when she bent over she felt something on her neck and then it went all black.

PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE REVIEWS.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Emily was the first one to wake up and her vision was still a little messed up.

"JJ wake up." JJ didn't even move. Emily turned a round when she heard the door open.

"I see your awake."

":What do you two want."

"We want you two just like we said at the bar."

"You do know that we are FBI right?"

"Yeah we found your ID's."

"What did you do to her?" Emily asked looking at JJ.

"We gave you both morphine."

"Why?"

"So that you would have sex with us."

"There is no way I would have sex with either of you without a fight."

"We have a solution for that." Emily felt the needle in her neck and then it went black again.

FOR DAYS LATER

"Hey Morgan?"

"Yeah Hotch?"

"Is Emily and JJ here yet?"

"I haven't seen them."

"Neither have I Hotch." Reid said.

"What about you Rossi?"

"No."

"That's weird they are usually here by now." Garcia then walked threw the door. 

"Hotch!" She screamed.

"What's wrong Garcia."

"I was going threw surveillance videos because of another case and I saw a video of Emily and JJ being kidnapped."

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Did you get a description of the kidnapper?"

"Yes and Hotch there were two of them. Also they are both in the system."

"So you have names then?"

"Jim Sanders and Nick Rider."

"Address?"

"903 West Grove."

"Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"Get the rest of the team together."

When they got to the address that Garcia gave them they noticed the storm seller outside. They headed down the seller.

"Freeze!" Hotch yelled. Both UNSUBS reached for their guns when Hotch and Morgan both shot their guns.

"Emily you okay?"

"Yeah. I think JJ needs some water she has seemed very dehydrated."

"Rossi get some water." Rossi came back with a lot of water and handed it to both girls."

"Feeling better JJ?"

"Yeah."

"I love you so much JJ."

"I Love You two."

THE END!


	16. Chapter 16

Please check out my very first fan fiction crossover and It is Called

**911 Boston Needs Help.**

**Here is the summary - The BAU receives a call from Detective Rizzoli requesting help in Boston. While in Boston on the case JJ meets a friendly face.**


End file.
